Néant, envole moi !
by Okaane
Summary: Deux grands ninjas de Konoha se retrouvent par hasard devant la mort pour la rejoindre ensemble.


**Titre :** Néant, envole-moi !

**Résumé : **Yûgao se retrouve seule après le décès de son cher Hayate. Elle ne supporte rien de la vie, et décide d'en finir. De son côté, Kotetsu veut disparaître, puisqu'il est incapable de continuer à être ninja.

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Tragedy

**Pairing :** /

**Notes: **J'ai écrit cette courte fiction sur un aspect de parallélisme que j'aime bien. On a ainsi les deux POV des personnages. Au départ, Yûgao s'appelait Hanoko, parce que j'étais persuadée que c'était son nom (c'était le cas sur WON, à ce moment-là). Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, mon petit ami m'a trompée. Aujourd'hui, Il s'est amouraché de la mort, et l'a suivie à l'extrême. Aujourd'hui, mon petit ami est mort, et je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.<p>

Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que j'étais malade. Que je ne pourrais jamais me voir combattre de nouveau. Aujourd'hui, on m'a dit que j'allai mourir sous peu. Et je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner.

* * *

><p>La falaise est balayée par le vent glacial. Sur sa roche résonnent les hurlements du ciel. La pluie embrume le paysage. La silhouette élancée de Yûgao est dessinée dans un ensemble de noir et de blanc.<p>

Yûgao avait le regard fixé sur le Ciel. Ciel qu'elle ne voyait pas, caché par d'épais nuages noirs. La pluie tombait sans cesse, lissant ses cheveux noirs, et les collant à son visage humide.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés, ne faisant qu'un avec son corps si frêle. Yûgao ne prenait pas conscience de la pluie, ou pas vraiment. Elle ne pensait à rien.

Elle lui en voulait terriblement. Jamais elle n'en avait voulu autant à quelqu'un. Parce que, maintenant, sans lui, elle ne trouvait plus aucun sens à la vie.

Yûgao soupira. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant? Elle voulait en finir. Mourir était sa solution. Pas la meilleure, mais celle qui lui convenait le mieux. Elle y avait songé à l'instant même où on lui avait annoncé la triste nouvelle.

Le noir l'attire, inexorablement. Le ciel se propose d'être son témoin pour ce triste office. Son désespoir fait un avec la pluie glaciale. Elle n'a qu'à tendre la main, pour voir les nuages l'attraper. Elle veut ne plus jamais à ouvrir les yeux. Elle veut oublier cette tromperie qui lui coutera la vie. Elle ne veut plus qu'on la console. Elle veut en finir. Plus rien ne l'en empêcherait. Sa décision est prise. Elle sauterait. Et elle retrouverait Hayate.

Yûgao imagine ce qui se passerait lors de son caprice. Elle imagine Hayate, souriant. Elle l'imagine fuir ce monde le sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'imagine embrassant la mort. Elle l'imagine sourire pour la dernière fois.

Yûgao hurla. Comme un loup à la lune. Elle ne peut supporter cette douleur.

Yûgao s'approche du rebord. Elle va sauter. Tout oublier. Tout quitter. Se sentir libérée. En un acte. Seulement un...

Yûgao se sent mieux. Elle regarde le vide et sourit. Son dernier sourire, son dernier regard.

Ca y est. C'est la fin, Yûgao va sauter. Elle en est ravie. Elle espère mourir sur le coup, pour ne pas trop souffrir. Elle espère que tout va bien se passer. Ou mal se passer, cela dépend.

Yûgao murmure doucement:

**-Hayate, je t'aimais.**

Yûgao avance son pied dans le vide, le portrait de son amant en tête. Elle sait que tous lui en voudront. Mais elle s'en fout.

**-Attends!**

Yûgao retire immédiatement son pied et fait volte-face. Leurs regards se croisent. Elle paraît terrifiée. Il paraît serein. Ils se connaissent déjà. Leurs cheveux noirs sont animés par un vent froid. Le ciel est impatient, Yûgao le sent.

**-Ne m'arrêtes pas!**

Le jeune homme sourit. Yûgao ne comprend pas. Peut-être que sa situation l'amuse. Pourtant, elle n'a rien de drôle. Yûgao va mourir. Elle ne veut pas de spectateur. Encore moins d'un ami à Hayate.

**-J'en ai pas l'intention... Juste, attends-moi.**

Yûgao ouvre de grands yeux. L'attendre? Et pourquoi donc?

**-Laisse-moi mourir avec toi.**

La voix du jeune homme est implorante, vraie, décidée. Pourquoi donc restait-il là? Elle, avait des raisons de mourir. Elle était seule et devait cesser la douleur qui la mordait. Elle aimait un défunt, à en mourir. Mais lui, pourquoi désirait-il tant la mort? Yûgao porte une main tremblante à ses lèvres. Elle réprime un sourire et se met à pleurer. Des larmes de joie. Le garçon s'approche d'elle. Elle sent sa main chaude sur son dos.

Ils allaient se jeter dans le vide. Laisser leurs corps aux ténèbres. Ils se tournent vers le néant. Ce noir si attirant. Son relent glacial. Ses appels enivrants. Sa voix amère, froide.

Yûgao sait que le Ciel allait être le témoin d'un bien beau numéro. Deux vies ce soir.

Yûgao et le jeune homme se regardent.

L'heure a sonné. Deux corps tombent dans le vide. Une ombre noire les survole.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris que j'étais malade. Que je ne pourrais jamais me voir combattre de nouveau. Aujourd'hui, on m'a dit que j'allai mourir sous peu. Et je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner.<p>

Aujourd'hui, mon petit ami m'a trompée. Aujourd'hui, Il s'est amouraché de la mort, et l'a suivie à l'extrême. Aujourd'hui, ma petit ami est mort, et je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

* * *

><p>Kotetsu cherche en vain la mort. Où est-elle ce soir? Où est son ombre noire? Où est son haleine putride? Pourquoi ne vient-elle pas le chercher, lui qui doit mourir? Pourquoi se cache-t-elle?<p>

Kotetsu est décidé: il doit mourir ce soir. Sa maladie est son seul échec. Mais elle est un si grand échec que Kotetsu ne se voit pas continuer ainsi. Il veut en finir, puisque sa vie ne rimera plus jamais à rien. Les médecins ont été clairs: il ne sera plus jamais un ninja. Et il mourra, bientôt.

Kotetsu ne veut pas avoir à attendre. Il veut aller trouver la mort et se jeter dans ses bras. Il veut l'épouser et lui offrir sa chair. Kotetsu n'a que ce dessein en tête; il le hante, le tourmente.

Kotetsu regarde le ciel chargé de nuages noirs. La pluie le décide: il ira sur les visages de pierre. Il ira là où on voit Konoha dans sa grandeur. Alors, il s'élance vers son trépas.

Il se traine longtemps, son souffle incurable lui lacérant les poumons. Il grimpe dans les hauteurs. Ses jambes le tiraillent. Sa torture le lance jusque dans le ventre. La souffrance est un supplice. Elle lui rappelle à quel point il est malade. Haine et tristesse s'entremêlent pour déchirer les muscles de Kotetsu, qui grimace à chaque nouveau pas.

Kotetsu relève son regard tourmenté. Le ciel est à quelques mètres de lui, plus sombre que jamais. C'est la mort dans toute sa splendeur. Ce noir si profond l'attire. Sa maladie sera un mauvais souvenir. Kotetsu s'approche. C'est alors que dans le noir des nuages, Kotetsu distingue une silhouette élancée. Une femme. Cette femme qu'il connait si bien. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne fait pas qu'observer le ciel.

**-Attends!**

Elle se retourne, son visage paniqué. Kotetsu a l'impression de l'avoir surpris en train de faire une bêtise. Mais Kotetsu sait qu'elle aussi veut mourir. Il sait pourquoi. Il sent pourquoi.

Une rafale cinglante les gifle tous deux.

**-Ne m'en empêche pas.**

Kotetsu sourit. Il ne peut l'éviter. Cette coïncidence est bien trop belle. Ils sont là, à attendre leur destin. A mettre en avant leur courage pour braver la mort. Une si jolie tragédie.

Et pourtant, Kotetsu ne veut absolument pas empêcher la mort de les emporter. Kotetsu veut simplement accélérer le processus.

**-Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Juste, attends-moi. Laisse-moi mourir avec toi.**

Kotetsu est déterminé. Sa décision est prise. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il mourra. Alors, autant ne pas être seul. Autant se jeter à deux dans le chaos. La jeune fille paraît surprise. Elle se cache de sa main et se met à pleurer. Kotetsu sourit. Il s'approche d'un pas assuré de la jeune fille.

Kotetsu sait que l'hésitation n'est plus présente dans son cœur. Alors il se contente de poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas qu'une preuve de sa présence. C'était une façon de lui faire réaliser son geste. Qu'elle n'ait pas peur devant la cruauté de la mort. Devant son souffle glacial. Devant son visage effrayant.

Kotetsu sent ses dernières secondes. Il les sent se rapprocher. Il sent sa maladie le quitter à jamais. Il se sent mieux étrangement. Et surtout, il n'est pas seul. Deux vies ce soir.

Alors, il la regarde. Kotetsu sait que cela veut dire. C'est maintenant, que sa vie s'arrête. C'est maintenant que sa douleur cesse. Maintenant qu'il peut se sentir vivant.

Kotetsu regarde le vide avant de sentir son cœur s'accélérer.

Le néant les attrape au vol.


End file.
